Operation: Get the Guy
by HeroineOverdose
Summary: You and Alfred F. Jones have been best friends since literally the day you were born. Now, in your senior year of high school, you finally come to terms with your feelings for Alfred. And so, like any other girl who has a crush, you set out to "get the guy". Alfred x Reader. First published work of mine. Enjoy, sweeties!
1. Chapter 1 - Surprise!

**Operation: Get the Guy**

**Chapter 1 – Surprise!**

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-_

_Ugh_, you thought to yourself. _Another day of school, another day of torture. On the bright side, another day with Alfred._ Wait, what?

_Yeah, totally, _a little voice that had suddenly popped into your head told you. _Didn't you know you like Alfred?_

"Um, no! When have I ever liked Alfred? He's my best friend! We've been best friends since birth! _Literally!_ Why would I like him?" You answered the mysterious voice aloud. You were sure that if anyone had been outside your bedroom door at that moment they would have thought you were completely crazy. Who talks to an (almost) empty bedroom?

The little voice sighed. _Come on, girl. I thought you were better than that. Don't deny your feelings! Now, spill. I want to make sure you know how you _really_ feel about Alfred._

"Now, why would I have to talk to you to make sure I know my feelings? You're a part of me, right?" You asked confusedly. Then you had another thought. "By the way, what should I call you?"

_Honey, I'm not really a part of you. I'm what you would call… What're those little things that pop up on your shoulder in sitcoms? And my name is Zafirah. You can call me Z, though._

"Okay, Z it is. And I think the things you're talking about are called your conscience. Like, the good and bad parts of a decision you make."

_Right, okay. So, yeah, I'm your conscience. As in both of them. Good and bad. I'm all for good, though. And I want to help you get together with Alfred. But first, you have to realize your feelings. Now, COME ON. SPILL._ Z got loud in your head. Painfully loud.

"Okay, okay, damn. Calm yourself, Z. I'll talk. Now, let's see…" You drifted off into your thoughts. What _did_ you think of Alfred? You suddenly got the feeling that you should just list off what came to mind. And so you did just that.

"Weeelllll... I guess he's pretty nice, and he's popular, and he has good grades…"

_Oh, get real, girlfriend. Out with the _real_ feelings. And don't say you don't have them!_ Zafirah shouted.

"OKAY, FINE! JUST STOP SHOUTING! IT HURTS, YOU KNOW!" You whisper-yelled back. Then you went back to listing what you apparently liked about Alfred F. Jones. "Let's see. I already said that he's nice, and popular, and is a good student… I guess I like… his eyes." You had NOT expected that to come out of your mouth. You, Alfred's best friend, liked his eyes? That wasn't weird, was it? Besides, he did have really nice eyes… Then you shook your head to clear your thoughts, and just kept on going, disregarding any consequences that might come of your confession to yourself.

"Yeah, his eyes. They're this absolutely amazing shade of blue, and they're just so entrancing that sometimes when I look directly into them I can't look away until he blinks. Sometimes, I could swear that I literally see stars in his eyes. Little yellow stars. And oh my god, his hair. It's just so damn fluffy, and I would know, because we mess around a lot, and we wrestle too, so usually we both end up on the floor tangled together. Sometimes it's me on top; sometimes it's him, but every time we wrestle or something I always end up touching his hair at some point. There's this weird cowlick that sticks up from his hair. It, like, defies gravity, no joke. I've touched it a bunch of times, and each time he would get bright red in the face and sometimes he would groan, just a little bit. After about 15 or 20 times of me coming into contact with it – did you know he named it Nantucket? Cute, right? – I finally realized that it was his, you know, um, _erogenous_ zone. I felt really awkward, if you can imagine. I played with the thing, like, five or more times! After my little revelation, I was like the embodiment of ZOMFG. And, of course, I never touched it. Ever again. Except when I want to force him to do something. Evil, I know. Anyway, I don't necessarily like his glasses, only because they cover his eyes.

"I know he goes to the gym a lot, and even though he says he feels fat, it really pays off. He's not, you know, _ripped_ or anything, 'cause that would be weird for 17 year old. He is in pretty good shape, though. I imagine that he's built up a lot of muscle from playing sports practically 24/7 – hockey with his cousin Matthew, baseball, cricket with his friend Arthur, American football, football or 'soccer' as he likes to call it, and swimming. All of that at once, too.

"And even though he's so busy, he seems to always have time for me and his other friends. On the weekend, after practices, in between classes… whenever he has time, really. He loves to have fun, and he's always partying. Gilbert even said that he was awesome! That pretty much sums up why I like Alfred, I guess," You finished, out of breath. While you were inhaling as much as possible (hey, your lungs felt like they were on fire!), Zafirah was growing extremely excited, a plan forming in her – your? – head.

_Oh. My. GOD! You have totally got to ask him out! Isn't homecoming in a few weeks? I'll help you get ready. Ooooh! You've got to start dressing better. Just a little bit, maybe some make-up, so Alfred will notice you. You guys would be like the cutest couple EVER!_

You sighed. "Alfred has a _girlfriend_, Z. I can't ask him to homecoming or ask him out at all if he's got a girlfriend. Although I might start dressing to flatter my figure more often. I don't have any clothes that do that, and I don't have any make-up, either. And as the little voice in my head, I don't think you can conjure up things like that."

_Actually…_ Zafirah sounded mischievous. You didn't like that tone. "Um, Zaf? You can't conjure things, can you? I don't know if that would be a good idea…" You trailed off. What was Z planning?

With an almost inaudible pop, there was suddenly a full-length mirror and a desk with all different kinds of make-up covering it, as well as brand new clothes in your closet when you looked inside it. All of it was stuff that the popular girls at school would wear. Unfortunately, you hated the popular girls and called them "Barbies", because they were all plastic. Of course, you didn't want to disappoint Z, but you had your own preferences too, so…

"Z, I'm gonna have to ask you to change all of the stuff you just, um, conjured into my room. This is all the kinds of stuff I'm sure the Barbies at school have in their rooms. Maybe just some make-up to enhance my natural look and some normal-looking but flattering clothes? Can you do that? And, um, thanks for wanting to help me out," You said a little nervously. If Zafirah could conjure up make-up and clothes out of thin air, what else could she do?

_Oh, sure, sweetie. Anything for you! I should've realized you hated this kind of thing. I've got a feeling that Alfred wouldn't like it that much if you suddenly changed your entire style all of a sudden, too. Just give me a sec, mkay? Now, let's see… Bring in the waist, shrink a little, natural, form fitting…_ Z seemed to go on for a while. Then, you heard another small popping sound. And what you saw made you extremely happy.

All your clothes looked smaller and probably would look as though painted on your skin if you put them on. You could tell that the waists of your shirts had been brought in a bit, and the desk with make-up on it had only natural looking shades, matching your skin tone. Then you took a glance at the clock on your bedside table. It read 6:10 AM.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for school! Dammit, um, um, don't panic, don't panic- OH! Z, do you think you could make breakfast or something? Toast or cereal is good, just make sure I've got a coffee. I got donuts recently, too. Damn, I need to get my shit together. Toothbrush, toothbrush, where's my toothbrush- found it! Hairbrush – in the bathroom. Okay, okay, I can do this. Did you get breakfast ready, Z?" You were panicking. You hadn't been late to school before, and you weren't going to break that perfect record now!

_Yes, hon, I've started breakfast while you panic and rush around trying to get ready. Your bag's by the door with everything you need in it. Breakfast is eggs, bacon, toast, a donut, and coffee. Hey, what did you do before you had me around? After all, you are living on your own, and have a job and everything. Speaking of your job, I got you a better paying one that's closer to here. Your welcome~!_

"Holy crap, Z, you are on fire! Are you going to be like this forever? Are you going to stay with me forever? Oh, say yes, say yes! You are AWESOME! Oh fuck me, it's 6:20, I gotta get my car started!" You rambled a bit, while brushing your teeth and hair and having Z put on your make-up and clothes until you were satisfied with your look. Then you were rushing out to your car as Z cleaned up a bit in the small condo. She turned the stove off, put the dishes away, cleaned up your room a little… in other words, she was a maid that could do all the work around the house without lifting a finger.

_To answer your question earlier, yes, I will be with you forever. I only appeared now because that's what the rules say – if your human is clueless about their feelings for their soul mate and they've met their soul mate, you are allowed to appear and help out your human to get their soul mate to be theirs. I will stay after you've gotten Alfred because I've kind of been expelled from Conscientia. That's where all the other consciences go after they've helped their human. I went rebel, though, so I'm free to use my magic as I please and I can stay for a long, long time._

You sighed, content, as you were driving to school. The school you went to was called World Academy W. It is the most elite school in the world, and only the top student (yes, student, as in singular) from every country was allowed to attend. Fortunately, you were a literal genius, and the best in your country. "That's great to hear, Z. Not the being expelled part, but the part where you get to stay with me forever. I don't think I've had a friend as cool as you before. Can I call you my friend? I know we only met like an hour ago, but I have a feeling we're going to be, like, best friends."

'_Course you can call me your friend, sweetheart. You can't tell your other friends about me, though. Not only will they think you're crazy, but I won't be able to help you out as often._

"Okay, Z. You got it. Oh! We're here! You ready, Z? Today is the first day of Operation: Get the Guy."

_I'm ready, girl. Now, you're gonna walk in there and act confident, okay? You're gonna get stared at, but ignore it. Just go to your locker, say hi to Alfie, and then walk to class with him. That's what you do every morning, right?_

"Right. Got it. Be confident, ignore looks, hi to Alfie, walk to class."

_You are so ready, girlfriend. And don't worry, I'll be there the entire time. You've got backup. Also, I can do this thing where if you get really nervous or freeze up or something, I can take over and make you act like a normal person. You cool with that?_

"Of course I'm cool with that! That's awesome! Now I don't have to worry about getting cold feet. I think we've sat in this car long enough. Let's go!"

And with that, you got out of your car and began Operation: Get the Guy.

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! This is the first chapter of my first work on here. Please review! I love getting people's opinions so that I can improve my writing! Next chapter will be up when I get to it, but this is the first fanfic that I've really wanted to write, so it shouldn't be too long!**

**XOXO,**

**Hoodie :P**

**(Cause Hood is an acronym for my user, and Hoodie is cutsie. :D)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Baby Steps

**Operation: Get the Guy**

**Chapter Two – Baby Steps**

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

Walking up the steps to World Academy W made you lose a bit of your confidence. Like, seriously, who wakes up one regular morning and then suddenly realizes that they've had a crush on their best friend for who knows how long with the help of a random voice in their head that they talk to out loud?

"Oh, shit. I'm going crazy. That's what this must all be. It's a dream! It's gotta be a dream. How the hell else did all this happen?" you said under your breath. About 20 feet away from the big, leering, wooden doors of the Academy, you stopped. What in hell were you doing? You needed to go back home and call in sick to get some sleep, because you were obviously sleep deprived. How else could you be so delusional as to think that you _like_ liked Alfie? He was your best friend, for Pete's sake!

And then all your hopes that you were crazy came crashing down. All of your dreams of missing school for a day and not having to face Alfred blew up in your face because of that stupid. Little. Voice.

_Uh-uh, girlie. You know that I really do exist and that you've got feelings for Alfie. He's a real cutie, actually. If I had a physical manifestation, do ya think I could get with him?_

"Ugh. _You._ And no, you wouldn't be able to 'get with him', because I would kill you first. Now, do that thing where you fill me with confidence and make me go in there and face everybody looking like this," you said irritably. Z just laughed.

_Of course, honey. Anything to hook you two lovebirds up._

With that, Z filled your mind with confidence, images of you strutting down the halls and going up to Alfred with a sure smile and self-assurance in your posture. You smiled to yourself, and started walking towards the doors again. You were totally going to do this! Alfred's girlfriend, that stupid Barbie, was going to eat her heart out. You were so much better looking than her – she probably had 10 pounds of make-up on at all times and million-dollar plastic surgery for her everything.

Getting to the double doors of World Academy W, you halted for a second, adjusted your clothes, then pushed the doors open and walked inside.

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

You were _this close_ to sashaying down the halls as if you owned the place, but you weren't _that_ arrogant, so you stuck to doing a sort of 'model runway' walk – one foot in front of the other, making your hips sway from side to side in a suggestive manner. You could feel the eyes on you, your classmates' heads turning in your direction, but you ignored them. You were focused on getting to your locker and dazzling Al.

Finally, your locker was in sight. Alfred was standing there waiting for you, as always. He heard footsteps coming down the hall towards him and lifted his head to greet you. However, this wasn't any normal day. So, when Alfred saw you, his mouth dropped open.

He could tell that you were still you (who else would have that collection of anime charms on their backpack?) but he couldn't believe that you actually looked like that! Usually, you didn't care what you looked like, but today, in your regular clothes, you looked amazing! It was like magic, how your outfit seemed to be painted on to your body. Your eyes looked bigger, your lips and hair softer, your skin smoother, your cheeks rosier… How had this huge transformation happened overnight? Yesterday you had looked like you always had – hair in a ponytail, glasses slightly askew, and your overall appearance being a bit rumpled. It appeared that the girl from yesterday was no more.

Just as you got into hearing range of him, your delightful ex-boyfriend and his two best friends stepped in front of you. And unfortunately, no matter where you stepped they all stepped in front of you. So you did the last possible thing that you wanted to do: talk to your ex-boyfriend, the notorious womanizing French bastard known by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. You had really thought that he had loved you, until you had caught him cheating with not one, not two, not three, but SIX other girls. SIX! All of which you had known, of course. And then you had to face them the next day at school. One was in your Gym class, two others in your Music class, and the last three were in your College Algebra class.

"Well, hello there, _ma belle fleur_. How would you like to go out with me sometime? I assure you, you will not regret it. That time was a mistake, I confess. There is no one else who I would rather be with. You are too beautiful to forget, _ma chérie_ ," he said in that annoying French accent of his.

"Yeah, whatever. You had your chance with me, Bonnefoy," you sneered. "Now, your chance has slipped away. Seems like you missed your moment to make your special 'move' on me, you slimy, revolting, ghastly frog. You are a terrible excuse for a human being and I never want to talk to you ever again in my entire life. Now, get out of my way, before you learn the hard way that you shouldn't mess with me." Francis seemed surprised at your attitude. Francis' friend to his right, Gilbert Beilschmidt, self-proclaimed Prussian, looked impressed. On the other hand was the frog's other friend, Antonio Carriedo, sleepy Spanish guy, appeared bored (as he always did). The three of them together were called the "Bad Touch Trio", for whatever reason. But they didn't move out of your way.

"Sweetheart, come on. I know that you still love me, somewhere deep, deep down inside you," Francis pleaded. He reached out a hand to try and grab yours, but you snatched his wrist and stopped him. Smiling a very evil smile at Francy-pants, he began to feel uneasy. Suddenly, you flipped him over your shoulder so he landed face-down on the linoleum. As his head smacked into the floor, you heard an extremely satisfying CRACK as his nose broke. Blood gushed out of Francis' nose and dripped onto the floor. You turned back to Gilbert and Antonio, who were now looking shocked and a little bit afraid.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend down there, you will kindly get out of my way. NOW." The other two-thirds of the BTT scuttled out of the way, and you continued on to your locker. Since everyone had obviously seen what had happened not five minutes before, Alfred had a predictably surprised expression on his face.

"Um, h-hey there, friend. Feelin' okay today? Not going to go on a murderous rampage, are you?" Alfred asked you nervously. You laughed.

"Of course not, Alfie. Since when have you seen me go on any murderous rampages?" you countered, teasing.

"Haha. I guess never. I'm pretty sure you've been pretty close to one, though. What about that time when I took your diary when we were 7? You got _soooo_ pissed, remember?"

"Yeah, of course I remember! And why wouldn't I get pissed? You said you were gonna bring it to school and read it aloud to the class for show-and-tell, you bastard!"

The two of you laughed, reminiscing. Then the bell rang, and you walked to first period together, which was College Algebra. You and Alfred had chosen the same classes when you first got the acceptance letter for World Academy W, so you wouldn't be alone when freshman year started. Turns out, that wasn't necessary. As soon as you stepped foot in the school, you had made friends with pretty much everybody. You couldn't believe that four years had gone by so fast. You were going to graduate in, like, two weeks!

_And you best be able to make the boy like you at least a little bit by graduation day, sweetie. Anything less and I'll be disappointed in you, mkay?_

"Yeah, wouldn't want the little voice in my head to feel disappointed, would we?" you muttered as you walked. Alfred looked at you like you were crazy.

"Um, are you feeling okay? Talking to yourself isn't exactly considered normal, you know," he asked you worriedly.

"I'm fine, Alfie. Don't worry about me. And don't give me that look! I'll get some sleep when I get back to my place, okay? I know you don't like that I moved out of my house when I'm still 17, but I'm responsible. You know that."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You can take care of yourself. I still worry about you, though."

"I know you worry, and it's really sweet that you do. If you're really that concerned about me, come over tonight. It's Friday, so we can stay up late. We can watch movies and eat junk food and play video games~" you said playfully.

"Damn, you got me. I'll be over at about, say, 5:30 tonight? Get the popcorn ready!"

"Sure thing, Alfie. And you bring over all the video games you want. Now, we gotta start moving faster and get to class. Don't wanna be late, do ya?"

"Nope. Another tardy and I've got in-school suspension. Let's go!"

And then the two of you got a move on and went into your College Algebra class. Unfortunately, you were so wrapped up in your conversation that you didn't notice four people watching your every move. One of the people was Alfred's girlfriend, Michelle Mancham. She wasn't very happy to see you and Alfred walking to class together. The three others were the infamous Bad Touch Trio. Gilbert and Antonio were just tagging along. Francis, however, was plotting.

"I know she loves me. I know I love her. I just have to show her how much I love her…"

In between the water fountain and the trash can near the girl's bathroom, Michelle was plotting as well.

"Alfie's gonna regret being anywhere _near_ that bitch. She thinks she rules the school, doesn't she? She thinks she looks _soo_ much better than me. But she's wrong. Alfie loves me, and he always will. I just have to show her how much Alfie loves me… That way, she won't go after him…"

Suddenly, the water fountain turned on and a stream of water splashed into Michelle's face. And you heard Z randomly laugh in your head.

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

**Hello my lovelies! If you guys would like a kind of, I dunno, name for you guys that read my fics, just PM me or whatever. So, another chapter up. Woohoo! This is actually the farthest I've gotten on ANY of my fics, so I'm gonna go treat myself to some ice cream or something. Remember to review! More to come, but school starts on the 13****th**** of August this year, so I'll be busy real soon. BTW, was the cliffhanger-esque thing too much? Too little? Sorry, I really need those reviews. Anyhoo, love you guys! MWAH!**

**XOXO,**

**Hoodie 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Michelle and the Bet

Operation: Get the Guy

Chapter Three – Michelle and the Bet

**O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O**

"Z, whatcha laughing at?" you asked suspiciously under your breath. Of course, everything said to Z had to be said under your breath. Otherwise, you'd probably get kicked out of the Academy for being crazy. Oh well.

_Actually, hun, you can talk to me in your head. I can hear your thoughts, remember? This morning, when I invaded your inner monologue? I was the one who made you say, "On the bright side, another day with Alfred." And then you realized that wait, why would you say that? And so here we are, walking to class with your friend and crush and probably the most attractive and popular guy in school. Take a look around! See how many people are looking at you! They're all jealous!_

So you looked around, and indeed, everyone was looking at you. You could tell that the guys were staring at you out of how you looked, and that the girls were staring at you out of how you were with their dream guy. Two people had different expressions on their faces, though. One of them was Francis, who looked possessive. _Is that normal?_ You asked Z in your head.

_Totally,_ came her response. _Usually ex-boyfriends are still a bit attached to their exes. Don't worry about it._

The other person worried you. It was Michelle. The look on her face actually scared you. She seemed… angry? _She's definitely angry at you, girl. You're looking fabu, and she's sitting there with 5 pounds of make-up on her face, supposedly being beautiful, and Alfred isn't paying any attention to her!_

Z had a point. Alfred _was_ Michelle's boyfriend. Still… you were only his friend (for now). Didn't she know that? She shouldn't be angry or jealous at you – after all, she was the most popular girl in school. How could she have such low self-esteem?

_She's new here,_ Z reminded you. _I don't know how Alfred fell for her act, though. I thought that boy was supposed to be smart!_

_Her act? _You asked Z. _What do you mean by her act?_

_Have you _seen _her? She's totes sweet with Alfie, but behind his back she's like a snake. I think she's with him only for his popularity._

_No, I haven't "seen" her. I have heard things about what she's like when Alfred's not around, though. About how she almost hisses at other girls for just looking at him. Seems like I'm the only one who's been spared. What's up with that?_

_ I'm pretty sure she's aware that you're Al's BFF. Pissing you off means pissing him off – which means no more Alfie for her._

_Good point. I think, though, that she likes does like Al. Even if it's just the tiniest little bit ever._

_Fine, fine. Oh hey, lunch!_ Z said as the bell rang.

What the heck? Had you been talking to Z in your head for three classes?

_Time flies when you talk with your conscience. Literally. It takes way longer for you to reach me than it takes me to reach you. I could fix that for you, though. Oh! BTW, I heard the stuff your teachers were saying while you were talking to me. We'll go over it later._

_God, you're a life saver, Z. How would you fix it? The communication thing, I mean._

_ Just did, _Z laughed. _Now we won't have any problems at all! And now, focus on your lunch and Alfie. Go!_

Suddenly, something (or more likely some conscience) made you trip and fall… right into Alfred's arms. He was gesturing madly about something – probably about hamburgers, as today was Burger Day – and suddenly, plop! You were a blushing mess that had almost knocked him over. Fortunately for you, Alfred was pretty insensitive to the people around him, so he laughed and blew it off.

"Sheesh, dude! You're so clumsy!" he teased you.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a burger-addict!" you teased back.

"So? I can stop any time I want!"

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Okay. It's a bet, then," you said mischievously.

"Hecks ye – wait, a bet?" Alfred wondered to himself how he got into this mess. You never went easy with a bet.

"Oh, sure. If you can cut down on how many burgers you eat, I'll wear the girliest thing you can find to school for a week!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DUDE, that's so totally worth it! I'm gonna win this bet and you'll have to wear a dress and everything!"

"Ah ah ah, you didn't let me finish," you wagged your finger at him. "If you CAN'T cut down on the burgers, then you have to do whatever I say for a week."

"U-um, alright then," Mr. Confidence stuttered, suddenly nervous. What were you going to do to him if he lost the bet? Probably something really stupid and humiliating, like…like…like…like kissing you in front of the whole school at graduation!

…

_Woah woah woah, hold up. What the hell? When did I start thinking like that?_ Alfred was surprised at his own train of thought. He wasn't supposed to think of his best friend like that! Sure, his best friend was a girl, and she was kind of pretty - _STOP IT! YOU CAN'T THINK LIKE THIS, AL! WHAT WOULD MICHELLE SAY! Come to think of it, though, Michelle's been acting pretty weird today. Should I see what's wrong with her?_

_ Never mind Michelle, Alfred. Just go on and get your lunch…_ said a small voice.

Bewildered, Alfred whipped his head around…and saw no one. You looked at him curiously. Had he heard something?

"Um, Al? Didja hear something?" you asked him

"Uwha- oh. Um, hehe. Nope! Didn't hear anything! Not at all! Probably just a voice in my head or something," he laughed a little awkwardly.

_'Voice in my head'… Z! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?!_ You mentally screamed at the sassy conscience.

_Hon, of course not. Now why would I go and put a voice in Alfie's sweet little head? That's almost impossible._

_ ALMOST impossible. And I'm pretty sure you'd do anything to get us together._

_ Yes, I would do anything to get you two together, but that's just rude, butting in on someone else's mind._

_ If it's rude, how come you butted in on my mind?_

_ 'Cause I knew you wouldn't mind._

_ Whatever._

_Don't sass me! Now go get your lunch!_

_ Sheesh, are you my mom now or something?_

_ GET. YOUR. LUNCH._

"Okay, fine… Jeez," you accidentally said out loud.

"You say somethin'?" Alfred turned towards you.

"Oh… no. Nothing at all! Just glad that it's finally Burger Day, ya know?"

"Totally, dude!" Then, Alfred's face fell. "Oh. I have to cut down on how many burgers I eat, right? So, um, how many burgers would that be?"

"Let's see…a week before school ends, you have to be eating only three burgers a day."

Alfred looked extremely relieved. "Phew! I thought that maybe it would be something horrible, like only one burger a week. But it's three a day! That's awesome! You're awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a saint. But the bet starts today. Which means you can't get the ten or so burgers you usually get this time, because you'll go overboard and the bet is that you have to cut down and stuff. You could get maybe five, but I have a feeling that you might want to eat some later, so I suggest you only get one. But do whatever you want. Just remember the bet~"

Both you and Alfred started laughing and got your trays to get some "delicious and nutritious" school food. Neither of you saw a girl, crouching in a corner, watching you.

"I've always been telling Alfie that he needs to be healthier and then this BITCH comes around and makes a stupid fucking bet with MY boyfriend and he just goes along with it! Oh, she is _pushing_ it. I've been nice to her all these years, and she tries to steal my man in return! She's gonna get it. She better watch her ass. I've already got a plan, too. It'll take more than the rest of the school year, but it will _so_ be worth it. It will _so_ be worth it…" she trailed off.

No one really knew how much of the jealous type that she was. She could get so jealous, in fact, that her methods of revenge would include severe amounts of pain. Like in her plan to take down a specific female that she was angry with.

Michelle Mancham was actually _very_ angry with you. When she and Alfie had started dating, she had gone from being invisible to the most popular girl in school in no time flat. And Michelle most definitely wanted to keep that reputation. She wasn't about to let someone like _you_ get in her way, and her plan was ingenious. You wouldn't remember a thing of what had happened to you, and then things would get even messier.

Alfred would be hers.

You would be out of the way.

And absolutely no one would ever mess with her ever again.

**O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O**

Heyo, dear readers! If you've stuck with me this far and not gotten so impatient that you just dropped the story, awesome! If you did drop the story then you're probably not reading this. Oh well. To the loyal people out there: keep it up! I know I took dreadfully long with this chapter, and that's because a) school, b) school, c) FUCKING SCHOOL, and d) my habits of procrastination and the fact that I haven't done a multi-chapter work before. Anyhoo, just keep on reading and things won't be so cutesy anymore. I'm planning some pretty dark things for you, okay? Good. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be. I do have some sort of plot planned out in my head, like Alfie's birthday, more encounters with the BTT and more specifically Francy-pants, Michelle and her craziness (she might get put into an asylum or something, I don't know), prom and other things. Now I've been rambling far too long and if you've read this far congratulations.

See you in the next chapter!

Hoodie (with hugs and kisses and cookies for all)

oh and lookit that i've reached almost 200 views celebrates madly


	4. Chapter 4 - Reminiscing

Operation: Get the Guy

Chapter Four – Reminiscing

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

After lunch (and after Alfred had _not_ taken your advice and gotten ten burgers, scarfing them down in an extremely disgusting display), you zoned out in the rest of your classes. Z had offered to let you do this today – and ONLY today – because it was the first day the two of you had ever been together. Z even piloted your body through gym, climbing the ropes and dodging balls like nothing the P.E. teacher had ever seen before. You vaguely remember him asking you to join the gymnastics team. Apparently you could be very flexible when you tried.

The thing that stood out the most in your memory had been the whistles and wolf calls from the guys around you. Alfred had insisted on joining gym, so you did too. Unfortunately, that meant that you were one of about ten girls in a class of around 40. Yay, you.

Finally, the last bell rang, and there was a stampede of students rushing to the big front doors, eager to get out of school and enjoy the weekend. Z may have been the most excited out of all of them, though...

_Omigosh, girl, you practically have a date with Alfie! This is ahMAzing! So, what movies are you two sweeties gonna watch?_

You sighed inwardly. _Z, we do this practically every weekend. It's nothing special._

_ IT IS NOW THAT I'M HERE!_

_ Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache._

_ Tch. Whatevs. Anyway, what movies are you watching tonight?_

_ Probably some horror films. Alfred loves those, even though he freaks out every time anything remotely scary comes on screen. Then he grabs the closest thing to him and hugs it. Which is usually me…_ You trailed off, smiling to yourself while you remembered the very first movie night the two of you had.

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

"Hey, wait up!" an annoyingly familiar voice called. You really weren't in the mood for this. It had been a long day, and you just wanted to go home and sleep for all eternity (okay, maybe not _that _long, you had things to do). You knew you couldn't ignore him, though. So you groaned and turned to face the inevitable.

Sure enough, the one and only Alfred F. Jones came bounding toward you, tackling you to the ground. You groaned again, although this time it was out of pain instead of annoyance. As you struggled to get the surprisingly strong boy off of you, you realized he had asked you something. Well, this was embarrassing. You wanted to answer without having to ask him to repeat his question, because that would be kind of rude. Having him repeat the question would imply that you hadn't been listening, and if Alfred found out you hadn't been listening to him, he would get all pouty and upset and you didn't want that. So you decided to answer him.

"Erm, yes?"

Alfred's face brightened even more (if that was possible) and jumped up off you. You gasped for breath, finally able to actually fill your lungs with much needed air. Then, he started dancing.

"Woohoo! Oh yeah! It's a party!" he half sang, half shouted.

Breaking out of his excited party-for-one, he grabbed you by the arm and started dragging you somewhere. _Probably his house. Oh sweet gods of anime, what did I get myself into?_

Somehow you ended up sitting on his couch with a huge bowl of popcorn in your lap. You eyed it warily. The popcorn was divided up into two sections: one half topped with butter and salt, and the other topped with caramel. Caramel popcorn was your favorite…

_How on earth did he remember that? It's been ages since we've seen each other. Heh, it's probably just a coincidence._

"Do ya like your popcorn? I remembered that caramel was your favorite but you liked to eat it with butter popcorn too, so I made both…" Alfred trailed off, feeling awkward. Why had he remembered that stupid little detail?

_Why did you remember _any_ of those stupid little details about her? All of those tiny, silly things that she does… how she looks directly in someone's eyes when she's talking to them, how she has to have every single one of her anime charms in alphabetical order, how she tries to make herself smaller when she's upset, how-_

_Stop, Alfred, _he reminded himself. _This puppy love's gotten out of hand. You are just friends with her. Just. Friends._

While Alfred was talking to himself in his head, you were looking through the movie selections and eating the unexpectedly good popcorn, oblivious to your best friend's thoughts. Finally you chose an oldie, _The Shining_.

"Hey, Al? Is this one okay?" you asked him, still eating popcorn and now reading the summary of the movie.

Hearing your voice, he snapped out of his reverie, a bit of a sad smile on his face. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, that one's good."

"Let's pop it in, then," you smiled in anticipation. Just then, you remembered his odd habit of freaking out during horror movies, even though he said he loved to watch them. You watched his face freeze, and then he nodded and went off to get something. He came back with multiple thick blankets and huge, fluffy pillows and piled them all on the sofa. Alfred made a small cave out of the blankets and pillows and crawled into it. You did the same, after you put the movie on.

Alfred was already tense, so you sneakily leaned into him to make him feel better. Automatically he grabbed you and hugged you to him, hard. Thankfully for Alfred, you were watching the movie and not him, as he was blushing and being oddly careful not to pull you into his lap.

The scarier parts started, and Alfred started shaking a little bit ("I wasn't scared, I was trying to keep warm!" he would say later) and shoved a big handful of popcorn in his face to muffle his whimpers. This continued as the movie progressed. Then things started getting really creepy…

"_Come play with us…"_

And Alfred screamed. Not yelped or shouted. Screamed. You found it kind of funny, to be honest. He sounded like such a girl. After you got done laughing, he was still screaming. So you clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent your eardrums from bursting. Surprised, he stopped screaming looked at you and tried to say something.

"Ot wuf zit fur?"

You took your hand off his mouth. _Oh, good. He isn't screaming anymore. Now I need to nurse my ears… are there bells outside or is it my ears ringing?_

"Dude! What was that for?"

You glanced back over at him, giving him a "You-can't-possibly-be-that-stupid" look. Of _course_ he knew what that was for. You didn't think he'd appreciate it if you screamed like that, so why would you?

Suddenly the room was dark. Both of you turned toward the T.V. and saw the credits rolling. Well, at least Alfred hadn't dissolved into tears. It could've been worse, you supposed.

As the movie was over, you didn't see much sense in staying, so you got up to leave. However, Alfred must have still been scared, because he held onto you in a death grip, not wanting to be alone. You could still practically read each other's minds, so you knew what he was thinking.

"Do I really have to stay, Alfie?" you sighed, unconsciously using the nickname you had given him when you were both kids.

He just whimpered and held you tighter, his grip like a vise. A very strong, uncomfortable vise that prevented you from breathing. You hadn't really expected him to give you a choice…

"Fine… just… let… me… go!" you choked out. At last he let you go, relieved that you would stay the night, and you gasped for breath once again (twice in one day… oh, Alfred…).

He led you down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and once inside his room he quickly shed all clothing except for his boxers and jumped under the covers, as though he thought he was going to be attacked by those two little demonic girls in the movie they had just watched. _He probably does think that, the idiot…_

You looked at him lying in the bed, embarrassed. He had led you down here, so were you just supposed to…?

"Um, you can take the couch, if you want… Sorry for dragging you in here…" Alfred mumbled.

He looked so upset that you really didn't want to leave him, so you shrugged and got under the covers with him. Alfred turned on his side to face you, propping his head up on one arm. You had a very sudden shock of embarrassment and flushed red, thanking all the deities you knew that it was dark and flipped around so that your back was facing him.

"Um…Night, Al."

"Nighty night!" You felt the bed shift as he turned onto his other side, so that your backs faced one another.

You wondered why Alfred watched horror movies in the first place. If he got so scared by them, why watch them at all? Did he like getting scared so bad he screamed like a little girl and embarrassed himself? _Ugh. Why does he have to be so stupid?_

And then you fell asleep. Getting the breath squeezed out of you twice in one day and having to sit through the ordeal of watching scary movies with Alfred took a lot out of a person.

~OOOOO~

You blinked your eyes open and sat up. This wasn't your room. That _definitely_ wasn't your American flag on the closet door. Where the hell were you? You tensed, ready to throw down whatever bastard walked into the room first.

Slowly, very slowly the door creaked open. You got off the bed as silently as possible, and crept to the door, when suddenly –

BANG!

The door flew open, revealing a smiling Alfred with a tray of food, obviously trying to surprise you with breakfast-in-bed.

_Aw. How sweet…_

"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY! I BROUGHT YOU BREAKFAST!" he sang at the top of his lungs. He pushed you backwards until your knees hit the bed and you fell down on it.

"Now, now, you need to lie down. Don't want ya to hurt your pretty little self! Plus, it's called breakfast-in-bed for a reason. Now lay down!"

Still a bit confused, you obeyed and carefully lied back down on the bed. Alfred promptly placed the tray on top of you, allowing you to look at what he had made for you. Your eyes widened – he had gone through the trouble of cooking all this?

Alfred saw the look on your face and smiled. "Don't worry; it didn't take me all that long to whip it up. Besides, it's a special day!"

A special day…? You thought hard as to what could be so extraordinary about today. Then, out of the blue, it hit you. It was…

"It's the anniversary of the day we officially became best friends! Remember?" Alfred looked a bit worried. _Did she forget?_

You grinned at him. "Of course I remember! How could I forget _you_, Alfie?"

Then you both started laughing.

The rest of the day – it was a weekend, and although you had homework, you figured it could wait – was probably one of the most fun days you had ever had in your life. Finally, though, it got dark, and you started off on the walk home.

You walked along, thinking to yourself while humming and smiling at the sky. _That was pretty awesome. Why did I ever leave here for so long?_

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

_HEY! LIL MISS DAYDREAM! SNAP OUT OF IT, AL'S HERE!_

"Huh? What the – oh. How'd I get home? Oh, shit, I forgot about the popcorn and the games and everything! I gotta get it together…"

_I piloted you home, honey. You were so stuck in your little memory or whatever I had to. And go answer the door, for heaven's sake!_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm answering it, okay?" You got up to stop the incessant ringing – because really Alfred? How many times do you think you need to ring a doorbell before you get someone's attention? – and when you opened the door, your mouth fell open.

"HEY! Finally! I was beginning to think that you'd died or something, haha!"

"…"

"Hey, um, dude? You okay?"

At last your brain found some words to say.

"Alfred… what the hell did you do?"

O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O=+=~***~=+=O=+=~***=+=O

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Yes I really did just do that.

No I'm not going to tell you why other than BECUZ I CAN BISH

(Not that you guys are bishes…)

Anyway THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE

Been caught up in applications and shtuff. If ya need me, PM me because I SWEAR I will get it and I would like some more requests pls (and I hate to sound all beggy and shiz so don't make do this please) for my Hetalia One-Shots. (Yes, I'm working on some right now, don't worry!)

This has gone on long enough, I think.

Anyhoosers…

CIAO!

~Hoodie (and I believe this story's got like 300+ views now or something which is kewl)


End file.
